Legacies
by Loki-Hiddleston
Summary: Cinder Trilogy Book 1 Cinderkit is the daughter of Sorreltail and Brackenfur. she is destined to become great, but only Leafpool knows of this. The day of her apprentice ceremony, Firestar received a prophecy about her...COMPLETE! Important Note Inside!
1. Allegiances

**Summary: Cinderkit is the daughter of Sorreltail and Brackenfur. She is destined to become great, but only Leafpool knows of this. The day of her apprentice ceremony, Firestar received a prophecy about her. How long will it take for some cat to realize she's not just any ordinary apprentice?**

**tHIS IS NOT MY VERSION OF THE SIGHT!! It takes place between Sunset and The Sight, but it is not my version of it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Legacy

Cinder Trilogy Book 1

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw – big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Apprentice: Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes, Apprentice: Birchpaw

Rainwhisker – dark gray tom with blue eyes

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice, Mousepaw

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewhisker – white she-cat with green eyes

Stormfur – dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of the Tribe

Brook – brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe

Apprentices: Birchpaw – pale gray tom

Berrypaw – cream colored tom with only half a tail

Mousepaw – gray and white tom

Hazelpaw – gray and white she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Molekit, Honeykit, Poppykit, Cinderkit

Elders: Goldenflower – pale ginger she-cat, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Longtail – pale tabby tom with black stripes, blind

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur – small brown tom

Cedarheart – dark gray tom Apprentice, Marshpaw - gray tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom Apprentice, Toadpaw - tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Applepaw - dark ginger she-cat

Queens: Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders: Boulder – skinny gray tom

WindClan

Leader: Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot – gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

Warriors: Tornear – tabby tom

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlfeather – light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Queens: Whitetail – small white she-cat

Elders: Morningflower – tortoiseshell she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowpaw - light gray she-cat

Warriors: Blackclaw – smoky black tom Apprentice, Beechpaw - light brown tabby tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom apprentice, Pebblepaw

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Stonestream – gray tom

Reedwhisker – black tom Apprentice, Ripplepaw - dark gray tabby she-cat

Queens: Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflower – pale gray she-cat

Elders: Ivytail – brown tabby she-cat

Other Animals

Smoky – muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss – small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Pip – black and white terrier who lives with Twolegs near the horseplace

**A/N: Yea, there were some changes…just a few though**

**Could someone give me descriptions for the following cats? I lent Sunset to my friend, so I don't currently have it, and I need them really bad…**

**Pebblepaw (River)**

**Minnowpaw (River)**

**There will be POVs from Cinderkit/paw (duh) and Berrypaw. I need to choose one more POV. Here are the choices:**

**VOTE:**

**1 – Brambleclaw**

**2 – Leafpool**

**3 – Applepaw**

**4 – Crowfeather**

**5 - Willowpaw**

**Prolouge will be posted soon!**


	2. Trouble

PROLOUGE 

**One moon after the defeat of Hawkfrost…**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The cry from their leader, Firestar, brought the ThunderClan cats out of their dens, murmuring sleepily. Berrypaw noticed Birchpaw sitting a couple fox-lengths away, fur noticeably neater than normal.

_Of course! It must be his Warrior ceremony! Lucky furball! _He thought. He spotted his mentor, Brambleclaw, sitting near the Highledge, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Birchpaw, step forward." The Apprentice trotted forward eagerly, tail swishing from side to side.

"StarClan, I ask you to look down on this apprentice. He has trained well to learn your ways, and I present him to you as a warrior in turn. Birchpaw, do you promise to protect your Clan and uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Birchpaw's steady meow echoed through the stone hollow.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Birchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Birchtail. StarClan honors your spirit and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Before the Clan could start cheering, Firestar raised his tail. "Before we go, there are three cats who need to make an important decision." He turned to a creamy brown queen, and meowed, "Daisy, your kits have chosen Clan ways. Your choice is your own. Will you stay, or return to life as a loner?"

The she-cat glanced nervously around. "I wish to return to the horseplace. But please, if it is okay, I ask your permission to come by whenever I want." Daisy dipped her head to the flame-colored leader, awaiting his response.

"Of course. You are a welcome visitor, no matter when. I look forward to seeing you again soon."

The cream colored loner turned around and padded out of the entrance. Firestar watched her go for a minute before turning back to the Clan.

"Stormfur, Brook. You have lived with us for little more than a moon. Do you wish to return to your Tribe?"

**A/N: The next part is mostly explanation stuff. If you have any questions, ask them in a review.**

Stormfur stepped forward to the front of the clan. He sat at the base of the Highledge, and faced the clan.

"You probably wonder why Brook and I came to ThunderClan in the first place." Whispers broke out among the clan at this. Stormfur raised his tail, and the clan quieted down again.

"Well now I shall tell you!"

"Almost a moon after I had joined the Tribe, I was out hunting, and I came across a sight I would never forget. Falcon, who was a to-be when you stopped by, you never met him, he's Falcon that Flies with Clouds, was standing over a body which I recognized to be Stoneteller. He had a triumphant gleam in his eyes, and I knew instantly that he had killed him. Falcon came back later and said that he had witnessed Stoneteller being murdered by a rouge, and that he himself had killed the rouge. The Tribe thought he was a hero, and voted him their new leader. After being made leader, he decided to exile me, because I'm not Tribe-born. I lived by a riverbed for about three days, before Brook came."

The brown tabby nodded, before continuing on, "I thought I could adjust to life without him. After all, I'd pretty much lived my whole life without him. Soon after he left, though, I began to feel lost. I knew Stormfur had already told Talon, Crag, and some other cats about Falcon's treachery. We decided to form a band of rebels, but we were hopelessly outnumbered."

"Wait! There weren't that many cats when we were there! How could you be outnumbered?" Cloudtail interrupted, tail swishing back and forth.

"You didn't meet the whole Tribe when you stopped by. About half were out on a long dangerous journey, and returned after you left. All of them, and some cats you met, are Falcon's supporters, because they had no idea what happened. I ran away with Stormfur, hoping you'd take us in."

Stormfur pressed comfortingly against her, before raising his head. "We know Falcon will probably send out a group of cats to come looking for us. Talon and the rebels will try to hold him off as long as possible. But…soon, we might have no choice but to fight."

Firestar looked down among the clan. "When the time comes, we will fight by your side."

"So that's that?" Ashfur stood up, fur bristling. "You're taking in another half-clan?"

Berrypaw looked around. Most of the cats looked like they wanted to claw Ashfur's fur off. Others, Spiderleg, for example, looked like they actually might agree.

Firestar gave the young warrior a hard stare, before leaping off the Highledge to land neatly in front of the Clan. The gray warrior held his gaze for a heartbeat, before turning neatly around and disappearing into the Warrior's den.

Berrypaw knew that, once again, Firestar had won. He couldn't help but think, however, that no matter what they said, more trouble was coming for the Clans.

And Ashfur was involved.

**OOHH...Ashfur's a bad kitty! Sorry all Ashfur fans, but I don't like him, and I needed a villain in ThunderClan.**

**R&R as always!**


	3. Gathering

**Legacies**

**Cinder Trilogy Book 1**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I updated the allegiances as best as I could, but I still need help with the descriptions for some cats (See Allegiances).**

**Oh, this chapter takes place at a Gathering, but it is the first one since Hawkfrost died. Don't ask why, it just helps with the chapter…**

**WildTotodile: If I told you, it'd ruin the story…**

**Oceanwind: Thanks for the review!**

**Marishu Tajamoto: Thanks…**

**Flametail: Thank you so much!**

**Steeltalon: Yep, Ashfur's a BAD kitty! –takes out hammer and whacks Ashfur on the head-**

**Krissy25: Yea…I think that too…**

**Skyfeather123: I think that too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. They belong to Erin Hunter.**

**CINDERKIT'S POV**

"The cats who will attend the gathering are Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Berrypaw, Rainwhisker, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Sandstorm." Firestar called as he made his way to the entrance of the camp.

Cinderkit watched them go, blue eyes unblinking. For a moment, she caught the eye of Leafpool, the Medicine Cat. The tabby looked away, something clearly bothering her.

A yowl of "Leafpool!" came from the direction Firestar had gone. She cast one last glance at the kit, before hurrying off.

Cinderkit stared after her. Her blue eyes were full of wisdom, odd for a kit. But then again…she wasn't any ordinary kit.

**BERRYPAW'S POV – Gathering **

Berrypaw sat close to his mentor, Brambleclaw. The brown warrior was sitting with Squirrelflight and a couple of ShadowClan warriors. This was Berrypaw's first gathering, and he was very nervous.

As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Firestar threw back his head and et out a yowl that silenced every cat in the clearing. Berrypaw settled himself down beside Brambleclaw, and looked up at the leaders.

"Welcome, cats of all Clans!" Blackstar meowed. "Onestar wishes to speak first."

Onestar stepped forward; his brown pelt seemed to glow. "WindClan has little to report. Prey is running well. Whitetail's kits will soon be apprentices."

Blackstar made his way to the front of the rock, "ShadowClan has seen little of the Twolegs. We think they have gone now."

Berrypaw saw Firestar and Leopardstar exchange a worried glace. The flame colored leader opened his mouth, and when he spoke there was hesitation in every word.

"We bring to this Gathering one of our new apprentices, Berrypaw. Sorreltail's kitting was a success. Also, after moons of thinking I appointed Brambleclaw the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Cheers erupted from the Clans. Brambleclaw was popular, and not just because he had made the journey to the Sun-drown place. Berrypaw spotted the brown tabby sitting at the base of the Great Oak, his eyes shining.

Leopardstar raised her tail for silence, "I bring news that will shock most of you." she took a deep breath, "Hawkfrost is dead!"

Shocked yowls echoed throughout the clearing.

"Brambleclaw killed him!" Firestar yowled, "Hawkfrost was trying to kill me, but Brambleclaw saved me."

The cats began to settle down, but some still lashed their tails angrily.

"Stormfur!" a yowl sounded from Squirrelflight. Berrypaw followed her gaze to see Stormfur struggling under a few strong looking warriors.

"Stop!" Firestar yowled.

"Don't you see?" Berrypaw recognized Blackclaw's voice, "We must kill him, he is a traitor and a Half-clan!"

Berrypaw looked on in horror as Brambleclaw leaped on top of Blackclaw, pulling him off. In a split second, the clearing was in an uproar. Cats flew at each other, yowling until it seemed StarClan themselves would cry out.

Berrypaw felt a cat flip him over, he scrabbled at his belly, hearing him grunt in pain. He felt claws dig into his throat, and gasped. Berrypaw caught a glimpse of blinding light, before everything went black.

**I know its short, but who cares? I'm very happy right now because it just snowed here, and I have NO SCHOOL TODAY!!! –does happy dance-**


	4. AND THE WINNER IS

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

**Alright...**

**STEELTALON!!**

**WHHOO!**

**I've already read the Sight, so I know what happens. This won't follow that plot though. Jay, Holly, and Lionkit will be born in the second book, but The Sight never happens in this trilogy.**

**i'll write the next chapter, and then you (Steeltalon) can email me yours. My email is at my account. I don't get ANY F.F. emails, so you have to use my regular one. Then we'll take turns from there. **

**THANK YOU!!**


	5. Apprentices

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: So, in case you didn't hear, STEELTALON won the drawing. I know I said I didn't get FF emails. Well, now I do. However, for time purposes, and so that I won't get confused, you (Steeltalon), can just use my regular email. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Berrypaw opened his eyes. He was in a grassy clearing. The first thing he noticed was that everything sparkled, and that the stars were much, much closer. He looked around, eyes widening. Was he dead?

Berrypaw picked himself off the ground. The grass here felt normal. The trees here looked normal. But this wasn't normal! Berrypaw scuffed the ground, feeling angry and lost.

"Don't be afraid, young one," a voice behind him meowed. He wheeled around to see a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat coming toward him. Berrypaw guessed who it was.

"Spottedleaf?" Berrypaw asked quietly. The tortoiseshell smiled.

"Yes, young one, I am Spottedleaf," she meowed. Berrypaw dipped his head.

"Am I dead?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, amused. "No. You're life is much too important," Spottedleaf purred, "you must go now..."

"Wait! Tell me what you mean!" Berrypaw yowled as Spottedleaf started to fade away. He yowled and tried to run after her, but it was no use. With a sob, he fell to the ground.

Berrypaw woke the next morning. He stretched as he made his way out of the den. He caught a glimpse of Cinderkit out of the corner of his eye. Her fur was neatly groomed, and Poppykit, Molekit, and Honeykit, all sitting nearby. Could it be? His question was answered when Firestar walked out onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out through the hollow. Cats began to gather beneath him, the four kits among them.

CINDERKIT POV

Cinderkit eagerly trotted forward. Her brother and sisters all next to her. She was so excited, she missed the beginning of the ceremony, and it was only when Molekit was called up when she paid attention.

"Molekit, from this day on, until you become a warrior, you're name will be Molepaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm." Turning to the pale ginger warrior, he added, "Sandstorm, you are an excellent cat. Pass on all your skills to Molepaw." Sandstorm nodded, and the two cats touched noses. Cinderkit watched them go, before turning back to watch.

"Poppykit, from this day on, until you become a warrior, you're name will be Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Rainwhisker." He turned to the young warrior. "Rainwhisker, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on all your skill to Poppypaw." The cats cheered again as mentor and apprentice touched noses

"Honeykit, from this day forward, until you become a warrior, your name will be Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur." Firestar turned to the bracken-colored warrior. "Brackenfur, since Whitewhisker became a warrior, you are without an apprentice. Pass on all you have learned to Honeypaw." The cats cheered. Cinderkit kneaded the ground with her paws. Finally!

"Finally, Cinderkit, from this day on, until you become a warrior, you're name will be Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be me." The crowd cheered even louder. As she padded up to touch noses with Firestar, her mind was reeling. The clan leader was her mentor!

THAT NIGHT, FIRESTAR'S POV

Firestar thrashed in his cave. He was dreaming. In the dream, he was hunting in the forest, when all of the sudden, a huge fire leaped up at him. It flickered and danced in the moonlight, and then it died down. Firestar could still feel its heat, however, and when he woke, he was sweating. The dream was still vivid in his mind. A voice echoed in his head.

"_Beware, for soon the flames will die down, leaving only a path of cinders, which must rise up to replenish the fire…"_

Firestar's eyes widened. Could it be…was Cinderpaw….no, there was no way. She was just an apprentice. Not some cat destined to be…

With a yawn, Firestar padded out of his den. He stretched, and motioned for Brambleclaw with his tail. The tabby padded over to Firestar.

"Dawn patrol?" Firestar asked. Brambleclaw nodded.

"I'm on it!" Brambleclaw meowed as he ducked his head into the warriors den. A few moments later, he emerged again, Thornclaw, Stormfur, and Dustpelt with them. Hazelpaw dashed over to meet them, and after some quiet conversation, the five cats padded out of camp.

**A/N: Yea, I know it's short. Well, Steeltalon, start writing! **


	6. ShadowClan: Steeltalon

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Here's Steeltalon's chappie! Yay!**

-0-0-0-

BRAMBLECLAW'S POV

Brambleclaw padded up to the ShadowClan border, making sure it had not been moved. He recoiled from the repulsive stench and moved farther up the border. Hazelpaw sprinted up to his shoulder.

"Are we gonna have to fight ShadowClan warriors today?" the gray and white she-cat meowed excitedly.

"I should hope not," Dustpelt grunted. "It's bad enough that Firestar gave them a piece of our land."

Stormfur meowed, "And we had to chase them off ThunderClan land more than once."

Thornclaw added, "And their stench is repulsive enough to scare a rabbit on WindClan territory..."

Brambleclaw purred with amusement. "Alright, settle down," he meowed. "Remember how close we are to enemy land."

The patrol was quiet after that. Brambleclaw led them to the dead tree, then decided to head for the WindClan border. "Keep quiet," Brambleclaw murmured. "We don't know how WindClan will react to us."

Hazelpaw nodded, flattening her ears to stay hidden behind a bramble bush.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the patrol. Brambleclaw started to lead them back when Whitewhisker and Birchtail came running up, panting. "ShadowClan!" Whitewhisker gasped. "They're attacking our camp!"

Brambleclaw bristled. "Come on," he meowed, sprinting through the forest.

FIRESTAR'S POV

Firestar raked his claws down Oakfur's shoulder. The brown tom snarled and retaliated by biting down hard on Firestar's foreleg. Firestar snarled, sinking his teeth into Oakfur's scruff and yanking the ShadowClan tom off his leg.

"Firestar!"

Firestar gasped. Sandstorm! The pale ginger warrior was doing battle with Blackstar. And Sandstorm was losing.

Yowling fury, Firestar leaped onto Blackstar's back. The ShadowClan leader gasped with surprise as Firestar's teeth met in his scruff. Firestar shook Blackstar slightly, just enough to daze the white tom. Suddenly, Blackstar shook him off and Firestar fell to the ground.

Blackstar seemed to sense a fresh wave of reinforcements and turned his head. Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Whitewhisker, Birchtail and Hazelpaw raced forward and fell onto the invading warriors.

Brambleclaw ran toward Blackstar, who snarled and met him. Firestar lay on his side, gasping. His green eyes widened when he saw how well matched his deputy and Blackstar were matched. They met each other blow for blow, dodging, ducking, claws and teeth flashing.

Firestar sighed as his world went black.

BRAMBLECLAW'S POV

Brambleclaw saw his leader's head fall and snarled furiously. He was going to take a life or two from Blackstar while the battle still raged. The dark tabby bowled his opponent over, fastening teeth and claws in Blackstar's throat. The ShadowClan leader fell limp and the battle seemed to stop. Cats from both Clans were staring at Blackstar, waiting to see if the white cat was dead.

Blackstar gasped and struggled to his paws. Blood flowed from his scratches, but the throat injury had been healed. Brambleclaw tensed, but Blackstar made no move to attack. Instead, he lifted his head and gave the yowl to retreat.

Brambleclaw turned to Firestar, who was still unconcious. He picked up the flame-colored leader and carried him to the den on the Highledge. Firestar needed to rest.


	7. Return: Steeltalon

**A/N: Here's Steeltalon's 2nd chappie!**

-0-0-0-

FIRESTAR'S POV

Firestar groaned and lifted his head. Where am I? He wondered. He remembered Brambleclaw fighting with Blackstar...and then nothing. The flame-colored leader pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around and realized he was in his den. Had Brambleclaw dragged him here?

"What happened?" Firestar murmured. He jumped when a shadow detached itself from the wall of his den, but he relaxed when he saw it was just Leafpool.

"You fell unconscious," the young medicine cat explained softly. "Brambleclaw brought you here and then came directly to me, saying you were injured."

Firestar managed a weak smile. "He always was a smart cat..." he rasped. Leafpool looked as if she had something more to say.

"And...well, you'll just have to see for yourself," Leafpool meowed, turning to the entrance of the den.

"Firestar?" called a voice Firestar had expected never to hear again. Firestar gasped as a cat padded into the entrance of the den, amber eyes shining with happiness.

"Took me long enough to find you guys," the tom purred. Firestar sprang up and ran out of the den, down into the hollow with the cat following. Firestar turned and bowled the tom over.

"Graystripe!" he yowled, loud enough to make heads turn.

BRAMBLECLAW'S POV

"Graystripe?" Brambleclaw called in disbelief. The gray tom who was an exact copy of Stormfur lifted his head and stared at Brambleclaw warmly.

"Hey, Brambleclaw!" the former deputy meowed, as if he had been no farther than the ShadowClan border. Brambleclaw bounded over and greeted Graystripe with a friendly nudge.

"Where have you been?!" Brambleclaw asked breathlessly.

"Oh, just trapped by Twolegs," Graystripe purred. Firestar gave his old friend a nudge.

"It's just like you to joke about things like that!" the flame-colored leader purred happily.

Squirrelflight turned and bounded over quickly. "Is that Graystripe?!" she gasped, staring up at the gray tom with wide eyes. Graystripe nodded.

"Good to see you again, Squirrelpaw!" he meowed.

"Squirrelflight now, actually," Squirrelflight corrected him. "I'm so glad you found us!"

Ashfur came up and meowed, "So who's the deputy now?"

Graystripe blinked. "So you didn't wait for me?" he meowed.

"We waited almost two moons for you to return," Firestar assured him. "But...we couldn't wait any longer. If you would like to reclaim your old position..."

"No, Firestar," Graystripe murmured, shaking his head. "Whoever is deputy now should stay deputy because they know the territory far better than me."

There was a short silence, during which Ashfur stared at Firestar, who blinked in confusion.

"Actually, Graystripe...Brambleclaw's deputy," Squirrelflight meowed softly.

Graystripe didn't flinch; instead he arched his back in a calm stretch. "Well, I'm exhausted," the gray warrior meowed. "Is there any place for a tired cat to sleep?"

"Yeah," Firestar meowed. "Follow me." Brambleclaw watched the two toms who had been friends since Firestar first joined the Clan walk away side by side, wondering why Firestar had seemed so sad to hear Graystripe refusing to reclaim his old position.


	8. Training

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Well, this is MY chapter! Yay!! It sounds like a lot of you are happy that Graystripe's back! I am too! Updated Allegiances are in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

BERRYPAW'S POV

Berrypaw stretched and blinked his eyes into the warm sun. This was the second day since Graystripe had returned, and the whole Clan was busy. Just yesterday, Sandstorm and Cloudtail had taken him on a patrol of the territory, and they didn't get back until Moon-high that night.

"Berrypaw, isn't it?" Berrypaw turned to find Graystripe staring at him. He dipped his head awkwardly. The large gray warrior chuckled.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. It must be strange, having me in the Clan –," Graystripe broke off, but Berrypaw knew he was going to say _again_. Another cruel reminder of how Berrypaw wasn't Clanborn.

"Hey, I don't have to go anywhere, so can you tell me some of these cat's names?" Graystripe prompted. Berrypaw nodded.

"Those two over there are my siblings, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw." He flicked his tail to two gray and white cats. One was large and bulky, while the other was smaller.

Berrypaw looked around camp. "That's Whitewhisker," he said, gesturing at a small white she-cat.

"Whitepaw?" Graystripe asked. Berrypaw realized that this was probably how he knew her before. He nodded.

"Um…Stormfur and brook, but you met them yesterday…" Berrypaw looked around to see anymore cats.

"Oh, right! The new apprentices!" Berrypaw flicked his tail at a bracken colored she-cat. "That's Honeypaw, one of Sorreltail and Brackenfur's kits."

He turned to a tortoiseshell she-cat. "That's Poppypaw, another of their kits."

Berrypaw searched the camp again. "Molepaw's out hunting, I'll show him to you when he gets back," he meowed.

"And…That's Cinderpaw," Berrypaw finished. Graystripe nodded.

"Thank you!" He meowed, the rushed off. Berrypaw saw him meow a quick congratulations to Whitewhisker, before disappearing into Firestar's den.

FIRESTAR'S POV

Firestar was dozing when Graystripe burst into the den. The flame colored leader raised his head sleepily.

"Yes, Graystripe?" Firestar asked, perking his head up when he saw who it was.

"Do you need me for anything?" Graystripe asked, happily.

"Actually, I was just going to send a patrol out, do you want to go with them?" Firestar asked. Graystripe nodded.

"Very well then," Firestar meowed as Graystripe left the den.

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw crouched in the clearing. Firestar stood a fox-length away, eyes narrowed.

"Attack me," Firestar commanded. Cinderpaw lashed her tail back and forth as her mind raced.

She sprung forward and landed right in front of Firestar. The ginger tom clawed out at her, but Cinderpaw sidestepped quickly until she was behind him. She stuck her paw between his legs, and when Firestar turned to face her, he tripped and fell, limbs splayed out in all directions. Cinderpaw pushed his muzzle into the dirt, eyes shining with happiness.

"That was a great move!" Firestar meowed. Cinderpaw nodded.

"That's enough for now," he continued. Cinderpaw followed her mentor back to camp, happier than ever.

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCES **

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Deputy: Brambleclaw – big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Apprentice: Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat, Apprentice: Molepaw

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom, Apprentice: Honeypaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes, Apprentice: Birchpaw

Rainwhisker – dark gray tom with blue eyes, Apprentice: Poppypaw

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice, Mousepaw

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewhisker – white she-cat with green eyes

Stormfur – dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of the Tribe

Brook – brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices: Birchpaw – pale gray tom

Berrypaw – cream colored tom with only half a tail

Mousepaw – gray and white tom

Hazelpaw – gray and white she-cat

Cinderpaw – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Molepaw: brown tom

Poppypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeypaw – bracken colored she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Elders: Goldenflower – pale ginger she-cat, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Longtail – pale tabby tom with black stripes, blind

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur – small brown tom

Cedarheart – dark gray tom Apprentice, Marshpaw - gray tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom Apprentice, Toadpaw - tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Applepaw - dark ginger she-cat

Queens: Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders: Boulder – skinny gray tom

WindClan

Leader: Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot – gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

Warriors: Tornear – tabby tom

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlfeather – light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Queens: Whitetail – small white she-cat

Kits: Heatherkit, Lilykit

Elders: Morningflower – tortoiseshell she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowpaw - light gray she-cat

Warriors: Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom apprentice, Pebblepaw

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Stonestream – gray tom

Reedwhisker – black tom Apprentice, Ripplepaw - dark gray tabby she-cat

Beechtail - light brown tabby tom

Queens: Dawnflower – pale gray she-cat

Elders: Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Other Animals

Smoky – muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss – small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


	9. More Training: Steeltalon

**A/N: Here's Steeltalon's third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

0-0-0-

BERRYPAW'S POV

Berrypaw stared absently at the finch he held between his paws. He didn't really have much of an appetite, but he knew he should keep his strength up. Brambleclaw had promised to take him training at sunhigh, and Berrypaw glanced up at the sun's position to make sure he wouldn't disappoint the Clan deputy.

"Berrypaw!"

The cream-colored tom twitched as Brambleclaw called his name and quickly finished his finch, bounding over to meet the massive tabby. "Battle practice with Cinderpaw," Brambleclaw explained shortly. "Firestar and Cinderpaw are already waiting for us." Looking up, Berrypaw realized he could see the tip of Firestar's tail twitching excitedly.

Berrypaw sighed. Fighting practice. With Cinderpaw. The energetic gray tabby was so fast he'd be on the ground before Firestar or Brambleclaw could say, 'go.'

"Are you coming?" Brambleclaw meowed. Berrypaw realized that his mentor was waiting for him at the thorn tunnel. He quickly bounded forward and joined his mentor, only to have the Sunhigh patrol rush past. Graystripe, Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Rainwhisker and Poppypaw ran out of camp, pausing only to nod at Firestar and Brambleclaw.

Berrypaw followed his mentor and Firestar to the clearing, Cinderpaw at his side and chattering constantly in his ear. "So I showed Firestar a move I thought of," the gray tabby mewed, "and he said it was a great move!" Berrypaw nodded.

"It must really be something," he agreed. "I can't wait to see it." The two mentors and their apprentices soon reached the clearing and faced each other.

Firestar flicked his tail and Brambleclaw moved out of the way. "Keep your claws sheathed," Firestar ordered. Both apprentices tensed, eyes glittering at the challenge. Berrypaw hardly heard Firestar's order to begin. Cinderpaw was barreling toward him and the cream-colored om barely moved out of the way in time.

Okay, Berrypaw thought, working his paws in the grass. Cinderpaw is fast. But I've got more experience. I should fight to my strengths. He crouched and stalked toward Cinderpaw. She reared up onto her hind legs and came crashing down. Berrypaw only just moved out of the way in time. He mock-hissed, swiping his paw at the side of her head. She ducked and somersaulted forward, taking Berrypaw by surprise and knocking him to the ground. Cinderpaw was off him in a heartbeat, letting him get up.

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw narrowed her eyes, watching Berrypaw get up. He's tricky, I'll give him that, she thought, remembering her training session with Firestar. She leaped, landing right in front of Berrypaw. Startled, he tried to cuff her over one ear, but just like that morning Cinderpaw sidestepped and got behind him. But Berrypaw didn't turn as she put one paw beside his hind legs. He leaped forward and turned around.

"You're tough," Berrypaw mewed, shaking scraps of moss from his pelt. Cinderpaw grinned wickedly.

"Tough?" she mewed. "I'll show you tough!" She raced forward, flashing out a paw and tripping the cream-colored cat. He fell forward lightly and Cinderpaw rammed him with her shoulder, knocking him onto his side and pinning him down. He hissed angrily, but Cinderpaw didn't let go.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Brambleclaw meowed. "You did very well, Berrypaw."

"And you, Cinderpaw," Firestar put in. The four cats turned to leave the clearing, but a cat hissed and they froze. Eyes gleamed at them from every angle, more than Cinderpaw could count. Just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, and Cinderpaw wondered if they had ever been there at all.


	10. No!

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**---**

**Streamheart – Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**Oceanwind – I don't know. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Shaded-Strike – Very mysterious….Hm...What could they be doing?**

**Freeheart – Thanks!**

**Dawnflower – Thanks!! I like changing the POV too!**

**Feathertail's Loyalty – THANK YOU!! I've read The Sight, and it's REALLY good.**

**---**

Berrypaw writhed around in his nest. He was dreaming. He was dreaming, but all he could see was darkness. He ran on and on, and soon, voices began to whisper around him.

_You can't escape it…_

_Face the facts_...

_It's your destiny…_

"Stop!" Berrypaw yowled. The whispering stopped, and Berrypaw slumped down.

Bad mistake.

He fell through a hole in the ground. His mouth opened in a wordless yowl as he plummeted to earth.

_Beware, for soon the flames will die down, leaving only a path of cinders, which must rise up to replenish the fire…_

"Berrypaw! Wake up!" Berrypaw rose to see Cinderpaw standing over him. He unsteadily rose to his paws.

_Path of cinders…_

"Are you okay?" Cinderpaw asked. Berrypaw shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm fine," he meowed, and strutted off, leaving a hurt Cinderpaw behind him.

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw watched Berrypaw pad off. As she watched him, she felt a familiar tingling in her fur. She quickly pushed it away.

_What am I thinking? Berrypaw never even noticed me! He's too busy with Poppypaw anyways._

Cinderpaw dropped her head onto her paws. She stared blankly across the clearing at Berrypaw. As she watched, the brown apprentice padded up to Poppypaw and pressed his muzzle into her side. The tortoiseshell apprentice responded by licking him on the ears.

_Mousebrain! _Cinderpaw thought as she dug her claws into the soft ground.

POPPYPAW'S POV

Poppypaw purred and pressed up against Berrypaw. She expected her gesture to be returned, and was surprised when Berrypaw pushed her away.

"Poppypaw, I'm sorry. We can't be together…" Berrypaw mewed. Poppypaw growled low in her throat.

"Who is it? Tell me!" She yowled.

"No one," Berrypaw meowed quickly. Poppypaw turned and padded away.

"I'll find out who it is," she hissed. "When I do, you'll be sorry! You'll be sorry!"

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw raised her heads as Berrypaw padded over to her. She growled.

"Go away," she hissed, but Berrypaw pressed forward. He opened his mouth.

"Cinderpaw, I'm sorry. I don't like Poppypaw, not even as a friend. If that's what's bothering you, I'm sorry." With that, Berrypaw backed up, dipping his head to Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw stared after him, eyes wide. So he didn't like Poppypaw. The thought of that made her heart beat ten times faster. She let out a low, rumbling purr. She wrapped her tail around her paws as she sat up. Her ice blue eyes calmly scanned the clearing. She rose to meet Cloudtail, who was beckoning to her.

"Sun-high patrol?" The white warrior asked. Cinderpaw nodded and rose to her paws. Brambleclaw joined them a second later, Berrypaw at his side. Cinderpaw avoided Berrypaw's gaze, and busied herself with scratching out pictures in the dirt.

"Are you coming?" Cloudtail asked her. Brambleclaw and Berrypaw were standing at the entrance of camp. Cinderpaw raced over to them. Brambleclaw let out a purr of amusement, and led the patrol out of camp.

"We'll patrol the ShadowClan border," Cloudtail meowed as they journeyed deeper into the territory.

"I hope they don't try anything stupid," Brambleclaw hissed.

Berrypaw took a swipe at a falling leaf. He caught it between his paws, and pressed it against the ground.

"The mighty hunter!" Cinderpaw purred. Berrypaw rose to his paws and padded pat her, flicking her over the ears as he went past. Cinderpaw let out a playful growl and launched herself at him.

"Hurry up!" Cloudtail's meow called them. Cinderpaw jumped up and raced after Berrypaw. The brown tom stopped at Cloudtail, but Cinderpaw raced on, not stopping.

She heard the rumbling before she saw it.

Cinderpaw pulled up, but it was no use. She tumbled head over heels onto the Thunderpath.

Cinderpaw raised her head. She felt the ground rumble beneath her paws. The rumbling grew louder and louder. Cinderpaw screwed her eyes shut.

_StarClan help me! _Cinderpaw thought desperately. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white. Cinderpaw was sent hurtling free of the monster's path. The monster rolled by a split second later.

Cinderpaw rose unsteadily to her paws. She faced Brambleclaw and Berrypaw as they emerged through the trees. Berrypaw raced up to meet her, but Brambleclaw stared past her, eyes wide.

"Great StarClan no…" He mewed. Berrypaw turned to him.

"What?" Berrypaw meowed. His eyes followed Brambleclaw's gaze, and suddenly, Berrypaw swayed.

"No!" Berrypaw meowed. Cinderpaw turned, a sinking feeling rising in her chest. When she was fully turned around, she gasped. The world seemed to stop.

"No, why? Why?" She wailed.

Lying in frost of them on the Thunderpath, in a pool of blood, was Cloudtail.


	11. Grief: Steeltalon

**A/N: Here's Steeltalon's next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

BERRYPAW'S POV

Berrypaw's tail trembled as he spoke the white warrior's name softly. Cloudtail didn't respond, not even when Brambleclaw dragged him off the Thunderpath. Cloudtail's blue eyes were still wide open, but glazed over. Cinderpaw let out a wail of loss and, almost without realizing what he was doing, Berrypaw touched his nose to her shoulder reassuringly.

"He...he can't be dead," Cinderpaw whispered. "He just can't!"

Brambleclaw shook his head sadly. "I'm...I'm sorry, Cinderpaw," he meowed, picking up Cloudtail's body gently and turning to go back to camp.

The reek of blood was making Berrypaw dizzy. It was all he could do to stop himself from retching. Cinderpaw pressed herself against him. Berrypaw could feel her small form shaking.

"That could've been me," Cinderpaw meowed. Her blue eyes were round with shock.

"But it wasn't," Berrypaw told her. "Cloudtail...sacrificed himself for you."

When they got back to camp, the reaction was instant.

"Cloudtail!" Firestar yowled. Leafpool swung around, her amber eyes wide.

"Great StarClan!" Graystripe gasped, bounding forward. Brambleclaw put the white warrior's body down and stepped back, head bowed sadly.

"What happened?" demanded Firestar, his gaze flicking from Berrypaw to Brambleclaw to Cinderpaw.

"Cinderpaw ran onto the Thunderpath," Brambleclaw explained in a quiet voice that carried around the camp. "If Cloudtail hadn't shoved her out of the way..." He refused to say more, turning his head away.

Berrypaw shuddered, imagining Cinderpaw's body on the Thunderpath where Cloudtail's was.

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw gazed at Cloudtail's body, frightening images running through her mind. The monster...Cloudtail's eyes, full of certainty as he pushed her out of the way...the crack as the monster's paws hit Cloudtail...seeing Cloudtail in a pool of his own blood...

She shut her eyes tight, running blindly from the horrifying scene. She hardly heard Berrypaw call out after her. She needed to be alone.

She heard paws running after her, and knew that it was Berrypaw. He wound his strong body around hers, murmuring soothingly to her.

"It wasn't your fault," he kept repeating. "Cinderpaw, it wasn't your fault. StarClan chose today to take Cloudtail from us, and we must respect that."

Cinderpaw blinked, her eyes blue pools of anguish. "But Berrypaw...it was my fault. If I had been more careful...if I had listened for the monsters...he wouldn't be dead."

FIRESTAR'S POV

Firestar watched Cinderpaw and Berrypaw, his green eyes filled with sorrow. Cinderpaw shouldn't be berating herself like that. Cloudtail's death was an unfortunate accident, nothing more.

He pressed close to Graystripe, feeling wave after wave of shock roll over him. His sister's firstborn...dead. Firestar shivered, and Graystripe closed his eyes, murmuring under his breath. Leafpool leaned forward and closed Cloudtail's eyes with a tender lick.

"Cloudtail will be missed greatly," Firestar managed to mew.

A few sorrowful voices murmured, "May StarClan light his path."

A yowl of grief echoed around the camp. Heads turned to stare at who had yowled. Not surprisingly, it was Brightheart. She pushed her way forward and buried her muzzle in Cloudtail's long white fur. Her green eyes were glazed with tears threatening to fall at any second. Whitewhisker pushed her way through the crowd to stand beside her mother.

A second later, she let out a yowl. "Father! No! Don't leave us like this!"

Brightheart closed her eyes, trembling.

"Brightheart and Whitewhisker should be allowed to mourn alone," Firestar meowed. "The rest of us will join them later." He padded slowly over to the rockfall and his den, head held low and his tail brushing the ground.


	12. Comfort: Steeltalon

**A/N: Here's Steeltalon's next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

GRAYSTRIPE'S POV

Graystripe padded over to Firestar's den and meowed a quiet greeting. There was no answer, so Graystripe poked his head inside to see if Firestar was alright.

The flame-colored leader's back was to Graystripe, head held low. Firestar's eyes were closed and his claws scraped at the ground quite viciously.

"Firestar?" Graystripe mewed tentatively. "Cloudtail's death wasn't your fault."

"I know." Firestar replied, though he didn't look like he knew. His shoulders were shaking quite violently.

"So why are you berating yourself like this?" Graystripe asked, taking a few steps forward and touching his nose to his old friend's shoulder.

"Because I promised Princess I would look after Cloudtail," Firestar meowed, opening his eyes. "I couldn't even do that for her."

Graystripe was shocked and it showed clearly on his face. "Cloudtail died the death of an honorable warrior," he mewed after a pause. "Isn't that what Princess wanted...for her son to be a great warrior?"

Firestar closed his eyes again and clawed at the ground furiously. "I failed her," he whispered.

"Cloudtail wouldn't want you to mourn him like this," Graystripe pressed.

There was a tense silence between them before Firestar murmured, "I know."

"Then why would you?"

"Because he was my kin. My sister's firstborn. I should've been there."

"Squirrelflight and Leafpool are your kin," Graystripe meowed. "And how could you have been there? You were patrolling the ShadowClan border with Sandstorm, Dustpelt and I. You might be a leader, but there's no way you can be two places at once. It was Cloudtail's time."

Firestar met his friend's gaze sorrowfully. Graystripe blinked in sympathy when he saw how miserable the leader was.

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw looked at Berrypaw. He looked sad, but she saw how he was handling this tragedy and braced her shoulders. She would be strong, like Berrypaw. He glanced sideways and met her gaze, smiling slightly.

"Cloudtail would be proud of you," Berrypaw mewed.

Cinderpaw smiled weakly. "Thanks," she murmured. "You're a great friend, Berrypaw."

BERRYPAW'S POV

Berrypaw's heart sank. A great friend? Was that all he was to her? He covered up his sadness with a smile and a purr, but his heart was breaking . . . was Cinderpaw really thinking of them as just friends? He was caught off-guard when she pushed her muzzle into his cream-colored fur and purred softly.

"I'm glad you're here," the young gray tabby murmured into his shoulder.


	13. Disease

**Legacies**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Here's MY next chapter. Sorry this took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw blinked open her eyes. Cloudtail lay in front of her, stretched out so that it looked like he was only sleeping. Berrypaw's fur mingled with her own, and she pushed herself to her paws, feeling a wave of sadness as she stared down at the white warrior.

She spotted Berrypaw getting to his feet and rushed to his side. The cream colored tom pressed his muzzle into her side, purring. Cinderpaw returned the gesture, twining her tail with his. Cinderpaw lifted her head to looks him in the eye, when something behind Berrypaw caught her eye. Poppypaw stood a few mouse-lengths behind him, eyes narrowed in rage.

POPPYPAW'S POV

Poppypaw snarled, watching Cinderpaw and Berrypaw. That-that piece of _foxdung_ had ruined her life. But then again, she had made a promise to Berrypaw.

Now Cinderpaw would pay.

LEAFPOOL'S POV

After the elders had taken Cloudtail's body out of camp, Leafpool was busy sorting herbs. She was rolling a couple of dried poppy seeds into a corner when Poppypaw came in, collapsing onto the den floor.

"Oh, StarClan, help! I'm dying!" Poppypaw wailed, her voice echoing across camp. Leafpool immediately dropped the herbs.

"What happened?" She asked urgently. Poppypaw let out another yowl.

By this time, a crowd of cats had gathered out side the den, Cinderpaw and Berrypaw among them. Leafpool twitched her tail at the growing audience, telling them to keep their distance.

"What's wrong with her?" Firestar asked, coming up to Leafpool's side. The medicine cat turned to look at him.

"I don't know! She looks fine! I can't find anything wrong with her!" Leafpool's voice had reached a high pitched wail. Her eyes frantically searched the young apprentice's body, searching for something.

POPPYPAW'S POV

Poppypaw smiled, feeling the life ebb out of her. She had been spending some time with a couple of rogues over the past few days, and she had picked up quite a few diseases. Very contagious diseases. With a heave, she jerked her body just enough so that it was barely touching Cinderpaw. She smiled. The disease was transferred. Over the next few days, Cinderpaw would get weaker and weaker, until she was at the same stage that Poppypaw was at now. Soon, the great Cinderpaw would be nothing more than a memory.

Poppypaw felt darkness creeping up to her. She flailed around, trying to escape it, but there was no hope. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, and gave in to the darkness.

LEAFPOOL'S POV

Leafpool bent over the apprentice. Poppypaw's breathing had stopped, and Leafpool lowered her head in defeat.

"She's dead," she meowed, to grief stricken to look up. She heard a faint wail from behind, and turned to find Sorreltail, Poppypaw's mother, staring at the apprentice, wide-eyed.

Brackenfur, Sorreltail's mate, pushed his muzzle into her fur, calming her. Sorreltail let out one more yowl before lowering her head and letting Brackenfur guide her away.

With a sigh, Leafpool bent to pick up Poppypaw's body. Like before, she could smell nothing out of the ordinary, except the all too familiar stench of death. She ragged the body out into the clearing, and positioned it so that it looked as though Poppypaw was just enjoying a good afternoon rest. A couple of cats had gathered around the body, including Brackenfur, and Firestar, the flame colored leader.

"Sorreltail sleeping," Brackenfur meowed to her as he reached her side. Leafpool nodded.

"It's strange," she meowed. "I've never seen anything like this." Leafpool flicked her tail at Poppypaw's body. Brackenfur nodded at her.

Leafpool looked up to see Firestar standing on the Highledge, his ginger coat standing out like a flame on the gray stone.

"Today, we gather to honor Poppypaw. She was a brave apprentice, and a great friend. She will be a worthy addition to StarClan's ranks." Firestar dipped his head.

"Brackenfur and Sorreltail can sit with her until Moonhigh. After that, others may join them. This meeting is dismissed." Firestar leaped down the rocks. Brackenfur emerged from the Warrior's den leading Sorreltail. Leafpool was shocked at how bad the she-cat looked. Her eyes had a haunted look in them; her fur was matted and dirty.

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw pressed up against Berrypaw, staring at shock at Poppypaw. She knew the young apprentice had never liked her, but she couldn't help feeling a stab of grief. Poppypaw still had her whole life ahead of her. She hadn't deserved to die!

Berrypaw, sensing her distress, gave her a swift lick on the ear. "It's okay," he purred. "She's happy now. You know that." Cinderpaw nodded. Firestar leaped down from the Highledge, and Cinderpaw turned away. She spotted Brackenfur sitting off to the side, Honeypaw and Molepaw beside him. She caught his eye, and he beckoned her over.

"Firestar said you could sit with her now if you wanted," he meowed as she reached him. Cinderpaw nodded. She settled down next to her sister's body, and began to groom her ears.

"Goodbye, Poppypaw," she meowed softly. "I'll never forget you."

**A/N: How was it? Oh, Steeltalon, can you do the next one? I'll be on vacation for a couple of weeks.**


	14. Blackcough: Steeltalon

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Here's Steeltalon's next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Cinderpaw's POV

A few days after Poppypaw's sudden death, Cinderpaw began to feel weak. She  
couldn't leave her nest, not even when Firestar tried to help her walk. "Fetch  
Leafpool," Brambleclaw ordered Dustpelt. The brown warrior nodded before bolting  
off to Leafpool's den. A moment later, he came running back, Leafpool bounding  
at his shoulder. Her amber eyes were wide with fear.

"These aren't the same symptoms Poppypaw had," she murmured. Cinderpaw thought  
that was good until she coughed violently, and black blood sprayed the ground.  
Leafpool's eyes clouded over with terror.

"Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, get away from her!" Leafpool ordered. The two warriors  
scrambled away from the ill apprentice. Leafpool leaned forward and sniffed  
Cinderpaw's fur. "She has blackcough."

"But, that's not fatal, right?" Cinderpaw rasped, her flanks heaving. "I'll be  
training again soon." Leafpool looked away.

"If only it was that simple," Leafpool murmured, closing her eyes. "Blackcough  
is fatal, especially to young or weakened cats."

Cinderpaw gasped in horror. "I won't die, though, right? I'm not that young or  
weak!" She struggled to get up, but her legs wouldn't support her and she fell  
back. Terror flooded her. "Don't let me die!" Cinderpaw wailed.

Berrypaw's POV

Berrypaw stiffened. He knew that voice. Cinderpaw! As the cream-colored tom  
edged closer, he head Leafpool say 'blackcough' more than once.

No! First Cloudtail, then Poppypaw, now Cinderpaw has blackcough! StarClan, why  
must you punish us? Berrypaw thought desperately.

"Don't let me die!" Berrypaw heard Cinderpaw wail.

"You can't die, Cinderpaw!" Berrypaw yowled. "You're my best friend."

Cinderpaw's blue eyes met Berrypaw's, affection shining in her azure gaze. "I  
know," she mewed. "If I die . . . let's meet again in StarClan." Her eyes shut,  
a smile on her face.

Firestar's POV

With all these recent deaths, it was hard for Firestar to convince himself that  
ThunderClan would survive. Cinderpaw was ill, and Leafpool had said it was  
blackcough.

StarClan help us all, Firestar thought feverently, closing his eyes. Several  
voices hissed at him, but when Firestar opened his eyes, there was no one there.  
But the cat's words rang in his head. The prophecy. How could it be fulfilled if  
Cinderpaw died?

"Beware, for soon the flames will die down, leaving only a path of cinders,  
which must rise up to replenish the fire…"


	15. Relief

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm still alive. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw was floating, somewhere she couldn't see. Darkness crushed down on her, and her paws felt as though they were made of stone. She opened her eyes, but saw nothing. She twisted around, but nothing greeted her.

"StarClan help me!" She yowled.

A whisper began to reach her ears. It sounded so far away, but Cinderpaw followed it.

"Do not be afraid…"

Cinderpaw emerged from the darkness into a clearing swathed in starlight. A group of cats sat around a pool at the bottom of the ledge, and more than one of them looked up as she neared them.

A tortoiseshell tabby rose to her paws, her amber eyes gleaming. Cinderpaw recognized this cat as Spottedleaf. The former ThunderClan medicine cat dipped her head to Cinderpaw.

"Hello, Cinderpaw," Spottedleaf meowed. She beckoned with her tail, and Cinderpaw felt a strong urge to follow her. Her paws took a step, and she was surprised when she felt lightheaded and healthy, as if she had never been sick. Cinderpaw looked down at her paws, and the shock of what she saw felt like a thousand wounds.

Her paws were swathed in starlight.

"No!" She yowled, twisting away. She couldn't be dead. Not yet. It wasn't happening! Terrified, she tried to turn away, but to no avail. The StarClan cats seemed to be chanting her name.

"Cinderpaw…"

"Cinderpaw…"

"Cinderpaw! Wake up!"

Cinderpaw blinked open her eyes to find Berrypaw and Leafpool standing over her. She let out a sigh of relief. Then, with a grunt, she rose to her paws. Not only was she stronger than before, but her paws were perfectly normal.

LEAFPOOL'S POV

Leafpool smiled down at Cinderpaw. "You're a lucky cat, Cinderpaw. I think you might just recover."

Leafpool couldn't miss the look of happiness that flashed in the gray apprentice's eyes. Cinderpaw's eyes gleamed, and Berrypaw pressed his body against hers, purring. Leafpool held back a smile. Every cat in the Clan knew that Cinderpaw and Berrypaw were very, _very_ fond of each other.

"Mind you," Leafpool interrupted. "You'll need to stay here for the next few days, until I know the sickness is past." Cinderpaw looked put down at the though of being confined to camp, but Berrypaw cheered her up.

"Come on! It won't be that bad!" He meowed. "I'll bring you the juiciest piece of fresh-kill every day, alright?" Berrypaw purred.

BERRYPAW'S POV

Berrypaw stumbled into the sunlight. Cinderpaw was going to live! He hadn't taken more than two steps when Hazelpaw, his sister, stood in front of him. Her eyes were shining.

"Guess what?" She meowed. Berrypaw motioned for her to go on.

"Ferncloud just kitted!"

Berrypaw purred. The young queen had been expecting for a while now, and it was good to know that ThunderClan had more cats. As Berrypaw turned, he spotted Dustpelt disappearing into the nursery, a squirrel in his jaws.

Seeing the look on Berrypaw's face, Hazelpaw meowed "We'll go see them later." Berrypaw nodded. After all that had happened over the past few days, Berrypaw just wanted to curl up and sleep for a moon. He waved his tail to say goodbye to his sister, then trotted into the apprentice's den.

He curled up and closed her eyes, wishing Cinderpaw was there with him, her gray fur mingling with his, the steady rise an fall of her chest as she slept…

Berrypaw fell asleep quickly, the image of Cinderpaw never fading.


	16. Cured

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I'm back from my trip! –smiles-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

BERRYPAW'S POV

Berrypaw padded into the nursery. He flicked his tail to Hazelpaw, who was standing next to Ferncloud. The gray queen was busy suckling three kits, a look of tiredness on her face.

"They're beautiful…" Berrypaw purred, looking at each of the three kits in turn. "Have you decided names for them?"

Ferncloud nodded. "This is Mudkit," she meowed, flicking her tail at a mottled brown tom.

"Larchkit," she meowed, indicating a lighter brownish gray tom. Berrypaw felt a pang of sadness. Larchkit had been one of Ferncloud's first litter. He had died in the Old Forest.

The third kit looked the most unusual. He was a very pale gray, with black paws and a black-tipped tail. Ferncloud stared at him for a second before meowing, "This one's Blackkit."

Hazelpaw let out a faint meow of protest, and Berrypaw echoed her. Black_star _was the leader of ShadowClan, and he wasn't too friendly with ThunderClan.

Ferncloud noticed their expressions and hissed, "I'll name my cats whatever I want." Her green eyes blazed angrily. Berrypaw slowly backed out of the nursery, motioning for Hazelpaw to do the same.

LEAFPOOL'S POV

Leafpool watched amusedly as Berrypaw and Hazelpaw were sent out of the nursery. Young cats could be so…_nosy_ sometimes. With a sigh, she glanced back at the sleeping shape of Cinderpaw. The gray tabby was definitely getting better. With a sigh, the medicine cat turned back to the store of poppy seeds she was busily sorting.

Cinderpaw rose from her nest. Her blue eyes blinked sleepily, and she turned to stare at Leafpool.

"Morning," Leafpool meowed. "I think you can go back to your duties today."

Cinderpaw jumped into the air. "Really, Leafpool? You mean it! Thank you!" With that, the young apprentice raced out of the den, tail streaming out behind her.

"You need to come back every day so I can check on you!" Leafpool yowled after Cinderpaw's retreating shape. Cinderpaw flicked her tail once to show that she had heard, and then disappeared into the apprentice's den.

CINDERPAW'S POV

She was well! It was probably the happiest day of her life so far. She felt as if nothing in the world could harm her!

With a purr, she padded over to meet Berrypaw and Hazelpaw, who were busy sharing tongues by the Highledge.

"Hey! Guess who's back?" She meowed playfully. Berrypaw sat up quickly.

"You're well?" He asked. Cinderpaw nodded. Berrypaw let out a yowl of pure delight.

"Yes! I knew you were going to be all right!" He meowed. Hazelpaw looked amused.

Cinderpaw settled herself down next to Berrypaw, his cream colored fur brushing against hers.

And at that time, nothing else mattered.

**A/N: Yay! Cinderpaw's back! Well, Steeltalon, start writing!**


	17. Failing

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: My chapter again. SO sorry for not updating! I've been away this past week! I'll make it up to you, I promise!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw woke to sunlight streaming in through the apprentices' den. She blinked her head sleepily, stretching her muscles. The memories of the previous day came rushing back to her. Cured! Healed! No more disgusting herbs and lying around all day! She cast a glance around the den. Apart from her, only Molepaw remained, his brown fur rising and falling. Cinderpaw walked over him, taking care not to tread on her brother's tail.

She emerged into camp. Brambleclaw stood at the entrance to the camp with the Dawn Patrol,

Dustpelt and Sandstorm at his side. As she watched, Squirrelflight padded up to her mate and pressed her muzzle into his. After a few seconds, the ginger warrior pulled away. She padded away, not to the warriors' den, but the nursery!

Cinderpaw stared after her. What had happened while she had been sick? It seemed like she was in a different world!

She was about to ask Brambleclaw what had happened when Mousepaw burst into camp. His gray and white fur was spiked in all directions. Firestar came running out of his den, looking alert.

"What is it?" He asked, his green eyes gazing down at the small apprentice.

"ShadowClan have invaded! Blackstar's moved the border!" Mousepaw yowled. Firestar bounded up to the Highledge in one leap.

"Queens, kits, and elders into the nursery! Warriors and apprentices, defend the camp!" Firestar had no sooner than finished his order, before a group of ShadowClan cats came streaming into the camp, Blackstar at the head.

BERRYPAW'S POV

Berrypaw threw himself onto Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. The ginger she-cat let out a hiss of fury as Berrypaw's teeth sank into her shoulder. She responded by twisting around and clamping her jaws down on his tail. Berrypaw screeched. Russetfur let go. Berrypaw lashed out with a front paw, bringing it down hard on Russetfur's head. She let out a yowl, shaking her head.

Blackstar ran by yowling. Berrypaw froze. What was happening? Had they won? But as Berrypaw watched, the cats didn't leave. In fact, more cats seemed to be coming in! But these cats didn't look familiar. They were lean and mud-streaked with thorn-sharp claws and fangs.

Brook appeared at his side. She was staring at the newcomers, a look of horror on her face.

"Falcon!" She hissed. Berrypaw blinked at her. Before he could say anything, the newcomers fell on the ThunderClan warriors. Berrypaw tried to fight off two at once, but he was forced to give up. As he lowered his head, Squirrelflight ran past him.

"Survivors, get out! Head for WindClan! Now!" As she finished, a group of warriors and apprentice's ran out of the camp, Cinderpaw among them.

Berrypaw froze. Survivors? Get out? Were they, had they…failed?

Berrypaw raced into the nursery, Ferncloud was struggling with her three kits. Berrypaw stretched out to take Larchkit. Ferncloud passed the squirming kit to him, her eyes brimming with gratitude. The two cats led the rest of the elders out of the nursery. They emerged from the camp, at which pint the elder's broke into a run. As they left, the could hear the excited yowling of the ShadowClan and tribe cats.

"Squirrelflight told us to head for WindClan!" He yowled. Ferncloud flicked her tail to show that she had heard.

---

The group reached the camp. If anything, it was worse. Clumps of fur littered the ground, torn up grass littered the ground as well. Berrypaw gazed around with dread.

"ShadowClan must have come here too!" A voice yowled. Berrypaw turned to see Squirrelflight at the top of the hill, Brambleclaw at her side. As Berrypaw watched, a few more cats joined her. Berrypaw noticed with horror that Firestar was not among them. Did that mean the ThunderClan leader was dead? Or was he still at the camp?

"Hello?" Honeypaw meowed, gazing around the camp.

"Let's get out of here!" Dustpelt growled, pushing his way to the front. The cats turned to leave, but Leafpool stopped them.

"Look!"

The cats followed her gaze. A group of cats were streaming down the hill. Berrypaw realized with a pang that while it was WindClan and RiverClan together, the group was noticeably smaller than ThunderClan.

"Did Blackstar attack you as well?" Brambleclaw asked, padding up to the other clans. Berrypaw spotted Mistyfoot and Ashfoot bow their heads. Berrypaw realized with a jolt that neither Onestar nor Leopardstar was among the groups.

"No leaders, no camps, and Blackstar will kill us if we set foot in the forest again!" Mistyfoot wailed. Squirrelflight move to comfort her.

"I think we should…stay together, for now," Squirrelflight meowed, gazing at the crowd of cats. As she finished, Blackclaw pushed his way to the front of the crowd, snarling.

"And why would we want to stay with you?" He growled. Mistyfoot silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"No. I think we should stay with them, Blackclaw. But where will we camp?" She added, gazing around the camp.

Squirrelflight opened her mouth to make a suggestion, but Leafpool beat her to it.

"There are some hills and a small forest…and a stream not to far away. Erm, me and Crowfeather stayed there, when we, uh…left," she meowed uncertainly. The cats gazed at her. After what seemed like several long moons, Mistyfoot sighed.

"Very well. Leafpool, Crowfeather, lead on."

SURVIVORS

ThunderClan

Brambleclaw

Leafpool

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Stormfur

Brook

Squirrelflight

Whitewhisker

Ferncloud

Berrypaw

Hazelpaw

Cinderpaw

Honeypaw

Blackkit

Larchkit

Mudkit

Longtail

WindClan

Ashfoot

Barkface

Tornear

Webfoot

Crowfeather

Weaselfur

Whitetail

RiverClan

Mistyfoot

Mothwing

Blackclaw

Swallowtail

Reedwhisker

Beechpaw

Minnowpaw

Willowpaw

Dawnflower

**A/N: Bet no one saw that coming! –laughs- The joy of plot twists! The first reviewer to this chapter gets a special sneak peek summary of the next book, **_**Resistance**_**. (It was originally supposed to be **_**Flames**_**, but I changed it.)**


	18. Exploring

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Whee! Updating spree! The reason I'm updating so much is because I start school on Tuesday, and I'm going to middle school. Not only that, but I'm going to a completely different school than all my friends, even though I'm not moving. Grr…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

LEAFPOOL'S POV

Leafpool padded nervously next to Crowfeather, is amber eyes scorching into her pelt. She found herself unable to meet his eyes.

"How much farther?" Ashfoot called, coming up to stand behind them.

"Just a bit farther," Crowfeather meowed, turning to look at his mother. "It's just over this hill."

Ashfoot seemed to be happy with this answer, because she dropped back into the crowd. Leafpool and Crowfeather led the clans over the hill, stopping to look at what lay below.

"Impressive," Brambleclaw meowed. Mistyfoot and Ashfoot joined him.

"Hills for WindClan," Ashfoot meowed, looking at the moorland approvingly.

"Streams for RiverClan," Mistyfoot meowed, her eyes trailing to the stream that ran below them.

"Trees for ThunderClan," Brambleclaw meowed. Leafpool looked at the clump of trees.

Whitetail, a WindClan queen, pushed her way through the crowd of cats. "It's smaller than usual," she meowed. Leafpool realized she was right.

"It's okay," Squirrelflight meowed. "There's not as many of us as before." Whitetail nodded.

Brambleclaw stood up straighter, swishing his tail from side to side. "We should each go to places we think we can settle down, and search for a camp. I say we can have two days to set up camp, and then we'll meet back here to figure out what to do.

The rest of the cats were nodding. Even Blackclaw couldn't find fault with that idea.

"Very well," Mistyfoot meowed, shaking her pelt. "RiverClan, this way!" She called. Her clan joined behind her. Mistyfoot raised her tail, before plunging down the hill. Ashfoot followed her, WindClan behind her. Instead of following Mistyfoot, however, she raced over to the small hills.

Brambleclaw raised his tail, signaling for his Clan to follow him. Leafpool made her way over to him. When the rest of the Clan had gathered, he raced down the slope into the forest.

CINDERPAW'S POV

Cinderpaw raced down the slope, Berrypaw beside her. Brambleclaw stopped at the edge of the forest however. He turned to face them.

"Let's split into groups and explore. While your at it, search for any good places for camp. We'll meet back here when we're done," he meowed. The Clan began to split into groups. Cinderpaw followed Berrypaw over to where Whitewhisker, Dustpelt, and Brackenfur were standing. Whitewhisker's belly was starting to swell, which could only mean one thing…

"Whitewhisker! Are you, um…" Cinderpaw trailed off helplessly, flicking her tail at the she-cats stomach. Whitewhisker nodded.

"Yep. Leafpool confirmed it," she meowed, then added in a hollow voice. "Birchtail's the father." Dustpelt let out a sigh of sadness, and Berrypaw leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Birchtail didn't make it in the battle," he meowed softly. Cinderpaw cast Whitewhisker and Dustpelt a sympathetic glance.

The patrol of cats was deep into the forest by now. Cinderpaw kept glancing around warily at the unknown territory.

It was a several long moments before they found anything. Brackenfur came back from a scouting mission. The older warrior's eyes were shining.

"Come look at this!" He meowed. "You won't believe it!" He raced back into the trees. Berrypaw gave a small laugh and raced after him, Cinderpaw following. Whitewhisker and Dustpelt exchanged a glance before following as well.

Brackenfur led them straight to a small clearing. Thorns were scattered all over the ground. Small rocky caves lined the outside of the clearing, and a pile of rocks stood alone at one end.

"It needs work, but it could do," Dustpelt meowed. Whitewhisker nodded.

The cats were disrupted by a rustling of bushes. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw stepped out. Brambleclaw seemed to be in conversation with his mate, but stopped when she saw the group of cats in front of him.

"Did you find this?" He meowed, scanning the clearing. Brackenfur stepped forward.

"I did," he meowed. Brambleclaw gave him an approving glance.

"That's great! Let's get back to the others. I think we might have finally found ThunderClan's new home."

**A/N: This stories almost over! Just a couple more chapters!**


	19. Warriors

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter of this story. Yay!! I will try to get Resistance up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

CINDERPAW'S POV

"It'll do for now," Cinderpaw meowed to her companion Berrypaw. The cream colored tom responded by purring and twining her tail with his.

"Warriors and apprentices, clear the camp, search for places to rest," Brambleclaw meowed from behind them. Ferncloud waved her tail.

"My kits need to rest," she wailed. Cinderpaw and Berrypaw joined Dustpelt and Sandstorm. Sandstorm's eyes traveled over Berrypaw and came to rest on Cinderpaw. The gray tabby shrunk back from the ginger she-cat's stare.

"Cinderpaw," Sandstorm meowed, her voice hollow. "I will be taking over your training." Cinderpaw had no choice but to nod her head. Sandstorm softened her gaze.

"All right. Let's get to work," she meowed. Berrypaw jumped up, waving his tail in anticipation. Cinderpaw joined her.

"You can start by clearing some of these thorns. Make some sort of a barrier, but leave room for shelter," she meowed. The two apprentices raced off to where the pile of brambles was the largest. Cinderpaw and Berrypaw each grabbed a pile of brambles and dragged them to the edge of the clearing, dropping them next to the other brambles. Cinderpaw started to trot back to the bramble pile, when Berrypaw pulled her over. The young tom's eyes were troubled.

"What is it?" She asked, worried. Berrypaw stared at his paws.

"Well, I just, if we do fight, well, one of us may, you know, die," Berrypaw meowed softly. Cinderpaw's eyed widened.

"Don't think like that, Berrypaw. Of course we won't die! And besides, if we're together, it's all okay, right?" She meowed, searching his face. Berrypaw nodded.

"That's right. Silly me, getting worked up over nothing. Let's get back to work," he meowed, straightening up. Cinderpaw pressed herself against him.

"I'm glad you're here," she meowed.

LEAFPOOL'S POV

Leafpool sat in the shade, watching the two apprentices. A purr rose in her throat. The two apprentices were growing up fast. It wouldn't be long before they became warriors.

"Hey, Leafpool!" Brackenfur meowed from behind her. Leafpool turned to face him. The golden brown warrior was beckoning to her across the camp. Leafpool got to her paws, thoughts of Cinderpaw and Berrypaw quickly fading.

"What is it?" She meowed when she reached the senior warrior's side.

"I found you a den," Brackenfur meowed, motioning to a rocky cave. Leafpool cautiously stepped inside.

The cave was roomy, with a small pool on the side and a few cracks in the wall. It wasn't nearly as big as the old den, but it would do for now.

"It's great," she meowed. Brackenfur dipped his head.

"I'll leave you then," he meowed, backing out of the den, leaving Leafpool alone one again.

BERRYPAW'S POV

Berrypaw padded next to Cinderpaw. He met Sandstorm's gaze evenly.

"We're done," he meowed. "There are no more brambles." Sandstorm looked behind them. The brambles had been moved around the clearing to from a wall. After a second, the ginger she-cat dipped her head.

"All cats gather round!" Brambleclaw called from the center of camp. Cinderpaw and Berrypaw trotted eagerly over, waiting for what the dark tabby had to say.

"We have made our barrier and found resting places for all the cats. Anyways, we have three apprentices who need to become warriors. Berrypaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, please step forward," he meowed. Berrypaw steeped forward happily, Cinderpaw at his side. He cast Hazelpaw a curious glance, she avoided his gaze.

"These three cats are ready to receive their warrior name. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cinderpaw meowed, straightening herself up.

"I do," Honeypaw meowed, her voice echoing across the clearing.

After a second, Berrypaw nodded. "I do," he meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names, Honeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Honeywing. StarClan honors you bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Honeywing stepped up and licked Brambleclaw respectfully on the shoulder. She stepped back to stand next to Brackenfur.

"Berrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Berrytail. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Berrytail stepped up and licked Brambleclaw's shoulder. After a second, he stepped back.

Brambleclaw turned his gaze on Cinderpaw. The gray tabby seemed to shrink back for a heartbeat.

"Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cinderfire. StarClan honors you bravery and courage and we welcome yo as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cinderfire stepped up and respectfully licked the brown tabby's shoulder. When she stepped back, the cats began chanting.

"Honeywing, Berrytail, Cinderfire! Honeywing, Berrytail, Cinderfire!" They yowled.

"According to tradition, Berrytail, Honeywing, and Cinderfire must guard the camp tonight," Brambleclaw meowed. He pushed his way back through the cats, who began to break off in small groups to go to sleep.

Berrytail stood at the front of the camp proudly. He hadn't seen Hazelpaw congratulating them, he realized.

_I wonder why Brambleclaw won't make her a warrior_, he thought. He cast a glance at Cinderfire. The words of the prophecy echoed in his head.

_Soon the flames will die down, leaving only a path of cinders, which must rise up to replenish the fire…_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he remembered the words Brambleclaw had spoken, and for some strange reason, they gave him a hollow, empty feeling.

"_Even at the cost of your life_?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**


	20. Legacies

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I decided to put this chapter up now, since it's the last one. Resistance will be up sometime next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

CINDERFIRE'S POV

Cinderfire kept her eye on the horizon, Berrytail at her side. A faint light was beginning to appear over the horizon, but Cinderfire didn't dare speak until she was sure she could.

She felt her sister, Honeywing, tense beside her. Berrytail eyed her affectionately. Just yesterday, they had arrived in their new home, and she, Berrytail, and Honeywing had become warriors last night.

The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon. Beside her, Honeywing swished her tail anxiously. Brackenfur came up to the three young warriors.

"You're vigil is over. You may speak now," he meowed. Cinderfire rose to her paws, Berrytail and Honeywing doing the same.

"Brr! I almost froze my whiskers off!" Honeywing meowed irritably. Cinderfire let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Let's find a nest. I'm so tired I could sleep a moon!" Cinderfire meowed to her companions, but before they could go anywhere, Brambleclaw stopped her.

"Not yet, you don't," he meowed. "Haven't you forgotten we're meeting with the other Clan's today?" Cinderfire dipped her head.

"I forgot!" She meowed. Berrytail twitched his ears.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He meowed, Honeywing nodding at his side. Brambleclaw's gaze softened.

"Then let's go. We have a lot we need to talk about," the brown tabby meowed, turning away from them.

"Let's go!" Cinderfire meowed. Berrytail padded next to her, his fur mingling with hers. Cinderfire pressed against him.

The Clan lined up, ready to go. Brambleclaw stood at the head with Squirrelflight. Whitewhisker stood next to Dustpelt, her belly noticeably more swollen. At Brambleclaw's command, the Clan raced into the forest towards the hills.

"I wonder what the other Clans will say," Honeywing panted as she reached Cinderfire's side.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. Had the other Clans found a new home as well?

The Clan raced up the hill to where RiverClan and WindClan were waiting. Ashfoot dipped her head respectfully to Brambleclaw, but Mistyfoot twitched her tail.

"You're late," Mistyfoot meowed. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes.

Ashfoot pushed between them before a fight could break out. "Let's just start this gathering. First things fist, has anyone tried to receive nine lives?" She meowed. Brambleclaw nodded.

"I had a dream from StarClan. They told me I couldn't become leader until the time was right," he meowed. Mistyfoot and Ashfoot were nodding their heads as well.

"I had the same dream, Ashfoot meowed. "Does ThunderClan want to speak first?" She meowed. Brambleclaw stepped forward.

"ThunderClan have found a new home. Whitewhisker is expecting kits, and we have three new warriors. Cinderfire, Berrytail, and Honeywing sat vigil last night."

The Clans joined in congratulating the new warriors. When the cheering had died down, Ashfoot stepped up.

"WindClan have also settled in. We have no new warriors, but Whitetail is soon to give birth to Tornear's kits."

Mistyfoot stepped up, her tails swishing back and forth. "RiverClan have a fine new home. We also have some new warriors. Beechtail and Minnowscale received their warrior names last night."

"Beechtail, Minnowscale!" The Clans yowled. Cinderfire and Berrytail joined in after a moment's hesitation. Brambleclaw raised his tail and the cats quieted down again.

"We must decide what we're going to do," he meowed loudly. Mistyfoot rounded on him, blue eyes blazing.

"What do you mean _we_? RiverClan is perfectly happy in their new home. We don't need to go looking for a group of bloodthirsty cats!" She yowled. Ashfoot moved to calm her down.

"Yes Mistyfoot," the gray she-cat meowed urgently. "But we must have some sort of plan incase Falcon or Blackstar come for us."

Mistyfoot nodded her head. "But don't think I'll be taking orders from you," she hissed to Brambleclaw, who looked taken aback.

"Okay," he meowed. "I think we should have every cat, including warriors, go out for battle training at least once a day," he meowed. Whitetail stood up signaling with her tail that she wanted to speak.

"Does this include queens as well?" She meowed. Whitewhisker was nodding her head.

The three cats put their heads together. After a short time, they withdrew their heads.

"If a queen wishes to practice, they may. Also, any kits older than two moons can practice. They will not be allowed in the battle, but incase Flacon or Blackstar do come here, we may as well have every cat ready." With those words, Brambleclaw broke off from the group. Berrytail joined him at his side. Cinderfire loped over to him with Honeywing; the two sisters were chatting urgently. Brambleclaw raised his tail, and the rest of ThunderClan made their way over to him. The dark tabby dipped his head to Mistyfoot and Ashfoot, and then led the clan back down the hill into the forest.

LEAFPOOL'S POV

Leafpool raced down the slope into the trees. The dark tabby pelt of Brambleclaw blended in easily with the forest floor. The gray pelt of Cinderfire was just visible next to Berrytail. Once again, the words of the prophecy rung in her head;

_Soon the flames will die down, leaving only a patch of cinders, which must rise up and replenish the fire…_

_I fear the prophecy will come true, _she thought_. Firestar is dead, Cinderfire is growing strong…Soon she must lead us…_

The clans were settling in. The resistance was formed. Cinderfire and Berrytail were still together. Flacon and Blackstar were waiting.

The rebellion had begun.

**A/N: WHHOOO!! FINISHED!! YAY!!! I will try to get Resistance up ASAP. Thank you so much to all you reviewers; you know who you are!!**

**And by the way, the Resistance summary will say: Sequel to Legacies. Full Summary Inside, since one again, my summary is too long. **

**Anyways, thanks again for sticking with me until the end!!**


	21. Important Notice

**Okay, so I know there was a sequel, but I took it down becasue I ran ot of ideas for it. Below is the major things that would've happened in Resistance and Stars:**

**Resistance:**

**Cinderfire and Berrytail become mates  
Cinderfire gives birth to Firekit, Cloudkit, and Birckkit  
Hazelpaw, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight disappear  
Leafpool and Squirrelflight return with Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit  
Cindefire sees Leafpool and Crowfeather at the border taling about Jaykit  
Cinderfire is on border patrol when ShadowClan and the Tribe ambush them  
Stormfur runs back for help  
Hazelpaw shows up, fighting on Blackstar and Falcon's side  
Berrytail arrives with reinforcements  
Hazelpaw kills Berrytail  
Cinderfire almost kills Hazelpaw, but Hazelpaw escapes  
Cinderfire and Honeywing defeat Blackstar and Falcon retreats  
Cinderfire is the new leader of ThunderClan**

**Stars:**

**The kits become apprentices  
Cinderfire becomes Cinderstar  
Honeywing is deputy  
The Clans move back to the old forest  
Russetfur beomes Russetstar  
ShadowClan is easier to get along with  
Falcon living as a rogue; Clans and Tribe form a "Peace Treaty" of sorts**

**That's pretty much what I had...I know it seems like a lot...trust me, it's not )**


End file.
